Land Of Arrival
The 'Land Of Arrival '''is a world in ''Kingdom Hearts: 0 ''and ''Kingdom Hearts: 0 Final Mix. ''It is the original HUB world of ''Kingdom Hearts: 0 just like Traverse Town in Kingdom Hearts, Hollow Bastion in Kingdom Hearts II, The World That Never Was In Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days and Disney Castle in Kingdom Hearts: coded. The world later becomes the world the Land Of Departure in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep the following story after Kingdom Hearts: 0. Setting The world Land Of Arrival much resembles the world Land Of Departure and seems to be deemed in eternal evening but turns to night from there and then back to the long-lasting evening. It boasts a large twisted out castle much like the one from the world the Land Of Departure and features the following set of areas: Training Tustle, Playing Plains, Castle Square, Castle Gates, The Training Throne, The Edge and Water Rapids. The world is accessible at only rare points in the game however and in the ending when the villain Abomination Eulo visits the world and kills the Keyblade Masters Phionus and Avenore the world is then plunged into darkness and consumed leaving it completely inaccessible for the rest of the game. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: 0'' The world Land Of Arrival serves as the homeworld for characters Phionus, Avenore, Helena, Eraqus, Xehanort and Saiiaden whom are all keyblade wielders preparing for a Master Yen Sid prophesied coming of darkness when all the worlds would be threatened. Denizens Eraqus, Xehanort and Saiiaden are keyblade wielders training under Phionus, Avenore and Helena who are Keyblade Masters crowned masters by Master Yen Sid and two other deceased keyblade wielders. Eraqus, Xehanort and Saiiaden aren't originally of the world the Land Of Arrival but rather a world called Destiny Islands where they were taken from as young children by the three keyblade masters as their keyblades lead them to them on their world and chose them to be the three keyblade master successors to them. The game begins with Eraqus, Xehanort and Saiiaden training out on the Training Tustle area of the world Land Of Arrival preparing for their Mark of Mastery Exam where all three wil be graded on wether they're ready to be deemed Masters of the Keyblade. All three playfight and discuss the possibility of something more and that there is more people like them on the other worlds out there. The Mark of Mastery Exam then commences the following day and Saiiaden and Eraqus are deemed Keyblade Masters after all three complete their tests whilest Xehanort isn't which enrages him. That night whilest Xehanort is practicing by himself out on the training tustle, Saiiaden is drawing in her room, Eraqus is watching Xehanort through his window and masters Phionus and Avenore are patrolling the castle a sleeping Master Helena is attacked in her bedroom and then seized after being thrown out a castle window onto the training tustle right before Xehanort. The attacker is a man concealed in red armour and with strange red shadowy creatures beside him. He utters Xehanort's name and says forget the weak hearted fools you are stuck with the time will come when you garner the great power you desire before disappearing a cloud of red smoke with Master Helena. Masters Phionus and Avenore then leap out with their keyblades and see red smoke swirl before them and then shoot toward the sky. Eraqus and Saiiaden then follow rushing over to Xehanort. All of them return to the castle and assemble in the training throne room to discuss what's happened. Phionus and Avenore instruct the three Master Helena must be saved so just crowned Keyblade Masters Eraqus and Saiiaden will have to follow in pursuit of the mysterious kidnapper and rescue Master Helena and bring her back to the Land Of Arrival. Xehanort get's angry upon hearing this and demands to know why he isn't enlisted to help in her rescue. Masters Phionus and Avenore claim the darkness in him is still not kept completely in check and being exposed to all the power and evil out there could cause him to succumb to it and they do not wish that happen for his sake and the sake of others. That night however as Masters Phionus and Avenore teach Eraqus and Saiiaden how to use their Keyblade Gliders Xehanort activates his Keyblade Armour and takes off on his Keyblade Glider and out of the world into the Lanes In Between. Masters Phionus and Avenore then declare a state of emergency and order Eraqus to follow in pursuit of Xehanort whilest Saiiaden will follow in pursuit of Helena and her kidnapper. The two then depart from the world gifted with the spells of Fire and Blizzard by Phionus and Avenore. Characters 240px-DoC_reeve.jpg|Eraqus|link=Eraqus 260px-Ffxiii_2_serah_cg_render.png|Saiiaden 231px-Lucrecia1.jpg|Helena balthier.jpg|Phionus Vossler.jpg|Avenore 180px-Unknown3D-YMX-1-1.png|Xehanort Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: 0